


Последняя добродетель

by Li_Jeevas



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, UST, kink on religious objects
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas
Summary: Молитвы давно уже не помогают, искажаются, расползаются дырами от пуль. Пусть он и верит, что станет легче.





	Последняя добродетель

Липкая духота и чадящие кадила — тонкой лентой тянется белый дым. Вьется, истончается, отравляет все вокруг тошнотворным ладаном. Воск плавится, падая на замасленные подсвечники, на тусклую позолоту, застывая неровными потеками. Яркие отсветы почти слепят, тишина — оглушает. 

Без брони Рейнальд чувствует себя непривычно, сказать бы — неуютно. Хочется закрыться от чужих глаз, пусть на него все равно никто не смотрит. Никто — из живых. Бесстрастные взгляды лиц с витражей и грязных икон въедаются кислым ядом. Он хотел бы смазать старую краску, лишь бы перестали смотреть. Лишь бы не чувствовать осуждения. Рейнальд почти уверен — его осуждает каждый святой силуэт. 

— ...недостойный слуга Твой, молю Тебя: ради того же бесконечного милосердия Твоего, — губы пересыхают, жутко скребет в горле, — ради тайны искупления и драгоценной Крови, пролитой Божественным Сыном Твоим...

Рейнальд кривится, как от удара — у него нет права произносить Его имя всуе, не этими губами, что с готовностью бы припали к чужому телу, перечеркивая призрак еще одной добродетели. 

Он давно разменял благоразумие в этом проклятом, забытом Богом месте, пусть такие же отчаявшиеся все еще распаляются в пустых молитвах, надеясь быть услышанными. Он обесценил справедливость. Измеряя недели исповедями, а месяца — дном опустошенных кружек паршивого хмеля, он забыл, каково это — быть действительно справедливым. Таким, коим был, уходя в крестовый поход и смывая грехи славного города кровью еретиков. Он давно обратил мужество в психотическое безумие. Не доблесть и отвага, сумасшествие — ничего иного в нем и не осталось. Воздержание. Лишь оно крепило — пока крепило — остатки добродетельных руин.

— ... да восславится в вышних вовеки Твоя божественная милость. Уповая на Твою благодать, о которой прошу я, взываю я ко всем сонмам небесным, чтобы и они вечно славословили Тебя...

Рейнальд чувствует предательскую дрожь и лишь сильнее стискивает зубы, шипя, склоняясь ниже, и без того сидя на коленях. Не как гордый рыцарь — как погрязший в пороках оборванец. Он прижимает сцепленные руки к груди — до побелевших костяшек, до кровавых полос от коротких ногтей. Лишь бы не представлять, как эти руки стискивают чужие бедра.

Нет, не так. Ведут по груди, распахивая куртку, от грязного меха на вороте которой отчетливо тащит псиной. Развязывают выцветший платок, засаленный там, где старая тряпка касается загривка. И за лязгом пряжки — пальцы под рубаху, касаясь кожи, горячей, словно капли тающего воска церковных свечей. Господи милостивый...

— Имея обилие милосердия, мытарей, и грешников, и неверных призвал Ты, — он отчаянно гонит мысли прочь из головы, судорожно читая все подряд, что только может вспомнить, но греховные образы пробиваются вновь и вновь, будто едкие речи Пророка, — не презри ныне и меня, подобного им...

Рассудок как туманом заволакивает от лампад — хотелось бы верить. Дым от кадила вьется петлей — повеситься впору, лишь бы не думать, не знать, не желать. Не вожделеть. Он сильнее цепких объятий заманчивой смерти, но слабее того, что точит изнутри. Холодная испарина каплями смирны на лбу. Ладонь на мрамор пола — как по груди ведет. Камень холоден, но пальцы чувствуют лишь жар, точно от кожи. Острая грань ступени — выделяющаяся ключица, латунная сталь ножки подсвечника — жилистая шея, на которой с таким удовольствием сжимается рука. 

Рейнальд стонет — от дрожи и бессилия, от злобы и непринятия. 

— Помилуй меня, грешного. Услышь меня, в беззакониях зачатого, очисти меня, во грехах рожденного, — исступленный шепот, тяжелый и надрывный, на грани рыка, воя, вопля. — Научи меня, беспутного; освети меня, темного. Очисти меня, скверного; возврати меня, заблудшего...

Он не смотрит ни на что, не может, не хочет — позолота блестит слишком дешево, глазницы икон чернеют, витражи теряют очертания. У сердца щемит, как пуля засела, смяв, проломив, разорвав пластины доспеха. И хочется вдохнуть, но ответом щелчок кремневого замка по кресалу. Одержимость слепит вспышкой пороха, грохотом выстрела отдает пульс в висок. Церковный алтарь чуть выше — нетленная святыня. Рейнальд взял бы его, нечестивого мародера, прямо здесь, под святыми взглядами. Под проклятия легиона блаженных деля ложе... нет, не так.

В горле клокочет смех. Запах ладана кажется отравой.

Не делил бы — грубо драл, срывая одежду точно цепи, распарывая благоразумие, зияя вскрытым горлом порушенной добродетели. Последней — так ли стоит о ней печься? 

Хлещущей кровью — похоть, и хочется продать весь мир, лишь бы коснуться. Сжимать, вбиваться, чувствовать. С треском короткий меч — не рыцарский, определенно не рыцарский — кромсает холст, вырезая иконам глаза, с визгом скоблит по стеклу, перечеркивая гневные лики. 

Глухой стон — он целует живот, вновь оскверняя те губы, что когда-то касались креста, и до горла пропускает член — глубже, чем доходили самые искренние молитвы. Вкус на языке горчит от гниющих обетов и клятв. 

Святая вода в потире стынет, промерзая от ледяного гнева — пламенем преисподней он сжимает узкие бедра, входит снова, снова, снова. Стирает зыбкую святость — хочется выебать и ее, ломая, ставя на колени, кончая на незрячее лицо, лишь бы не сипела костью в горле. 

Душный пороховой дым следом за искрой закрывает обзор. Но лучше и не смотреть вовсе, все равно дальше не осталось ничего, кроме гулкой черноты. Безмолвной. Такой, что слышен ток крови по венам в голове. 

***

Она приводит его в чувство — молодая весталка, смотрящая взволнованно и испуганно. Осторожно отирает широким рукавом холодный пот и помогает подняться с пола. Рейнальд не смеет взглянуть на нее и лишь беспомощно цепляется за руку, когда слышит, что его ищет друг. 

— И очень волнуется, — добавляет она тепло и доверительно, по-матерински ласково.

Изнутри тут же опаляет жгучим стыдом, а тело предательски цепенеет. 

— Не говори ему, что видела меня, — не отвечает, почти хрипит. — Пожалуйста. 

В ее взгляде недоумение, искреннее, чистое, как тонкий лед осенним утром. Рейнальд чувствует, пусть и не видит — так и не может найти силы поднять глаза. Как встретиться взглядом с ней? С ним?

Молитвы давно уже не помогают, искажаются, расползаются дырами от пуль. Пусть он и верит, что станет легче. 

— Помоги мне дойти до зала покаяния, — лишь устало выдыхает, когда она чуть не взваливает себе на плечи его обессилевшее за несколько последних дней священного угара тело. 

Она мягко улыбается, кивает и тянет, но не к темным коридорам почти пустого аббатства — прочь, к воротам, к свету нового дня и гомону грязных улиц. 

— Покаешься в таверне, — с беззлобной насмешкой говорит. — Строгая набожность не всегда идет на пользу, друг мой. 

Остатки молитвенного кумара все еще клоками цепляются за сознание, но в компании молодой, пусть и не по годам серьезной весталки словно и правда можно дышать, не боясь, что у сердца опять засвербит. Не боясь? Какая глупость. 

Когда внизу ступеней, что ведут из храма во двор монастыря, Рейнальд видит знакомую фигуру в плотной куртке со свалявшимся клоками мехом, внутри что-то обрывается. 

И предательски трещит последняя, шитая белыми нитками, хлипкая добродетель.


End file.
